


Election Deflection

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Election Deflection [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship/Love, Partnership, Post Lazarus, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: This will be a collection of a few stories, intended to help with the worry of this Election Day.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Election Deflection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999231
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. We are in some dark times people. To quote the judge from The Good Place, “The earth is a mess, y’all.” 
> 
> So... I am attempting to help the day in any small way I can. Hope you enjoy these little snippets. ❤️

_ “It means… It means whatever you want it to mean. Good night.” _

Whatever she wanted it to mean… but what did she want it to mean? She sighed as she stood up and walked to the parking garage, got in her car and drove home. 

Setting the watch on the table, she opened a bottle of wine, pouring a glass as she stared at it. It seemed improbable that it was  _ not  _ Jack, but a killer taking over his body? It was just too much to believe… and yet, there was proof. 

She sighed, took a big drink of wine and set the glass down. Jack had been a wonderful man and a great agent. Their relationship had been intense and had not lasted long, but it had been what she needed at the time. 

The phone rang and she jumped, her heart racing. Walking across the room, she took a deep breath and reached for the handset. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Scully. It’s me.” She heard Mulder say and she smiled softly. 

“Hey. Everything okay? Did we get a case?” 

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “Nothing like that.” 

“Hmm,” she hummed, glancing at the watch as she walked over to the table. 

“I uh… you can say no, but uh…” 

“Yes?” she asked with a small frown and he sighed. 

“Well, you mentioned that you and Jack celebrated your shared birthdays.” 

“Yeah…” she said, picking up the watch and running her thumb over the inscription she had added to it. 

“I uh… I know that won’t happen again and so I was… I uh…” He cleared his throat and she smiled, now knowing where he was going with his questions. 

“You’re still two months early,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, come on, Scully, you have to know me a little by now,” he said, and she could hear his smile. “Two months… that might as well be a lifetime away.” She exhaled a laugh and she heard him chuckle. 

“We don’t have to go where you two have gone, if you don’t want to,” he said quietly and she nodded, even though she knew he could not see her. “I just thought… he was important to you, a fellow agent… we should celebrate his life.” She closed her eyes as they suddenly filled with tears. 

“Okay,” she whispered. 

“I could pick you up and we could go anywhere you want.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Okay, good. I’ll be there in about half an hour.” 

“Half an hour…” she repeated and he hung up. 

Doing the same, she set the phone on the table and wiped her eyes. She put Jack’s watch on her arm, just behind her own. Even at the tightest setting, it was still a little too big, but she did not take it off. Not yet. 

Going into her room, she changed her clothes, putting on something more casual, before stepping into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. Going back into the kitchen, she finished the glass of wine as she waited for Mulder. 

She thought of the last time she and Jack had celebrated their birthdays and she had given him the watch. He had given her a necklace, one that was not exactly to her taste, but she had liked it well enough. 

_ Well, until a liver eating mutant had taken it as a trophy, _ she thought, rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. 

But they’d had fun at that dinner, Jack more relaxed than usual. 

Sighing, she looked at his watch again, before she took it off and laid it on the table. Touching the face of it gently, she shook her head. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

A soft knock sounded at the door and she took a deep breath. Picking up her coat, she slid it on as she grabbed her purse and her keys. She opened the door and Mulder smiled at her. He had changed into casual clothes as well and smelled of fresh cologne. 

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded. 

As she closed the door, she glanced back at the watch on the table with a sad smile. Locking the door, she put her keys in her purse and fell in step beside Mulder, ready to celebrate Jack and their last double birthday. 


	2. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post End Game... caring and hair stroking commences. ❤️

_Did you find what you were looking for?_

_No. No. But I... I found something I thought I'd lost. Faith to keep looking._

Scully smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but he felt so tired and he was not sure it came out properly. He closed his eyes and heard her breathing beside him, the sound calming. 

“I’m sorry about your sister,” she said quietly and he forced his eyes open, turning his head to stare at her. 

“It wasn’t…” His throat burned as he tried to speak and he closed his eyes from the pain as he felt her grasp his hand. 

“Don’t speak. Your throat is quite raw. It needs to heal.” He nodded and squeezed her hand. “It wasn’t your sister, I know. But I’m still sorry.” He opened his eyes and stared into hers as he exhaled a breath. She smiled and he closed his eyes. 

“You should get some rest,” she whispered, squeezing his hand, and then loosening her hold. He squeezed and made a sound in his throat, asking her to stay without the ability to speak the words. 

“Okay,” she breathed in response, her grip tightening. “Sleep, Mulder.” He nodded as he squeezed her hand weakly, exhausted from the small effort it took to stay awake. 

When he opened his eyes again, it was nearly dark outside, and Scully was gone. His throat was on fire and he was desperate for a drink of water. His eyes rolled in his head, still fighting sleep. They must have him on some strong medication. 

Licking his dry lips, he forced his eyes to stay open and wake up fully. Not finding a call button and knowing he could not yell for help, he attempted to sit up. His head spun and he took deep breaths through his nose to stop it. 

He pushed back his blankets as he turned his body and hung his legs off the bed. Taking a moment, he closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. Standing to his feet, his knees buckled and he nearly went down, but hands caught him and held him upright. 

“What are you doing, Mulder?” Scully said softly, yet her tone was firm. “You shouldn’t be out of bed. Not without help at least.” 

She helped him sit back down and he let out a heavy breath, dizzy and sweaty from the exertion. She kept her hand on his back, rubbing small circles, as she hummed softly. 

“Geez, can’t leave you alone for a minute,” she said and he opened his eyes. Looking up at her, he saw she was smiling and he nodded. 

“Thirsty,” he rasped out and she nodded, her hand stopping the soothing circles. 

“Don’t move. I’ll go get you some water. Don’t try to stand up again.” He nodded in agreement and she left the room. He closed his eyes, focusing on the thought of water cooling his burning throat instead of the pain in his muscles. 

The door opened again and he opened his eyes. Turning his head, he saw Scully walking in with a small plastic pitcher of water and plastic cup. His mouth began to water at the sight of it and he sat up straighter. 

“I’m only giving you a little at a time, until I see you can drink it well enough,” she said as she poured a small amount into the cup and handed it to him. “Drink it slowly, okay?” 

He nodded as he brought the cup to his lips, trying to go slow, but the feel of it in his throat was too overwhelming and he drank it faster. 

“Mulder… slower,” she admonished him, taking the cup from him gently. “You need to be careful you don’t aspirate it. If you start to cough, it’s going to really hurt.” He nodded, his throat feeling better, but still incredibly thirsty. 

“Scully,” he begged, but she shook her head, her expression firm. 

“No. Slowly, or I have to take it from you.” She stared at him, her eyes so blue and open, her worry shining through. He nodded as he closed his eyes, licking any remaining drops of water from his lips. 

“Good. Here, a little bit more. Slower this time.” He nodded again and took the cup from her, drinking the small amount of cold water slower. “Good. Feel better?” He nodded and she smiled. 

A few more small cupfuls and he was laying back in bed, exhausted and ready to sleep. He took a deep breath as he felt Scully adjusting the blankets, his eyes closed and his forehead once again sweaty. 

“You rest now. Here’s the call button.” She placed it by his hand and he inhaled with a nod. Her fingers brushed through his hair back and he sighed contentedly, leaning into her touch. He heard her chuckle softly and he smiled. “Sleep, Mulder.” 

He found her hand, still by the call button control, and grasped it tightly. She squeezed back, her other hand still in his hair. 

“Thank you,” he breathed out and she hummed, the steady stroke of her fingers the last thing he remembered. 


	3. Grotesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Grotesque- Mulder has been through a lot and he is need of some kindness.

_ You don't understand! _

_ Help me understand why you have a gun on Agent Patterson! _

_ It's him, Scully. _

They walked out of Skinner’s office, three days after Agent Bill Patterson had been taken to the hospital and was now under 24/7 police surveillance. Once he was considered healthy enough to leave, he would be transported to a correctional facility. 

Scully looked at Mulder, taking in his defeated demeanor. He had at least two days worth of a beard he had failed to shave before coming in that morning. He was quiet and withdrawn, the cut on his cheek still prominent, and he looked as though he had not slept much in the past few days. 

“Mulder-”

“I think I’m gonna head home,” he said, his voice low. 

“I could…” 

“See you tomorrow, Scully,” he said, barely above a whisper, turning around and heading for the elevator to the parking garage. 

She sighed as she watched him leave, feeling highly incompetent to do anything to help him. As she stood in the hall, unsure of what to do, she saw Skinner come out of his office and stand in the doorway, staring at her with a questioning look. He looked past her and then over his left shoulder, seeing Mulder’s back as he walked into the elevator. 

She sighed as she looked back at Skinner with a slight shrug and he shook his head in the same manner. Anyone who was watching them, would be unable to know what exactly was taking place. 

He sighed as he nodded, inclining his head toward the elevator that had just taken Mulder away from them. She smiled slightly and nodded back, but turned to the opposite elevator, needing to get her things before she left for the day. 

Her coat, keys, and phone procured, she made her way to the parking garage, not paying attention, so it took her a second to realize she had walked past Mulder’s car. Turning around, she doubled back, and saw that she was correct: his car was still there, but he was not. 

“He must have forgotten his keys,” she said under her breath, still looking around, but not finding him. “Must have called a cab.” 

She sighed as she realized she did not know what she should do. Taking out her phone, she tried to call him, but he did not answer. Shaking her head, she walked to her car and drove home, deciding that she would give him some space before she tried to contact him again. 

Walking to her apartment door, she stopped at the sight of him sitting outside of it, his knees drawn close, and his head leaning back against the door. 

“Mulder?” she said softly and he raised his head, looking at her with empty eyes. 

“I forgot my keys,” he explained, his voice quiet. “I…” He let out a sigh and she stepped closer, her keys in her hand. 

“Come on. I’ll make you some tea.” She extended her hand with a soft smile and he took it, pulling himself to his feet. 

“Scully, I think we’re past tea,” he said with a tired sigh as he brushed his hands off and shoved them into his pockets. 

“Mulder, there is never anything so bad that a good cup of tea won’t at least help a little.” She smiled again and he exhaled loudly with a shake of his head. Opening the door, she let him enter first, his shoulders slumped. 

“Let me put the kettle on. Have a seat. Couch or table, up to you.” She took off her coat and hung it up, before walking to the stove and picking up the kettle. 

Filling it with water, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he took off his coat and sat at the table with a deep sigh. Setting it on the stove, she turned on the burner and looked at him. 

“Are you hungry? I could make you something…” 

“No,” he said, looking up at her with a half smile. “Just tea will be fine.” She nodded with a smile and took down two mugs. 

“Any preference?” 

“No.” 

They waited in silence for the water to boil and the kettle to whistle. When it did, she added a bag of chamomile tea to each mug, pouring the water into each and letting them steep before setting his down in front of him. He nodded his thanks, but said nothing. She took out the honey and sugar, placing them on the table, in case he wanted to use them. 

She sat down across from him, adding a small amount of honey to her mug, stirring it with a spoon. She offered the spoon to him and he took it, adding a spoonful of sugar to his own mug. 

She watched him from under her lashes as he took a drink and held the mug in his hands. He sighed and set it down, crossing his arms on the table. 

“My time at the ISU… there were moments I thought it would kill me. I… I didn’t want to be Patterson-”

“But, you did want to impress him?” 

“Sometimes,” he said, a smile pulling at his lips. “But it was more the physical toll that it took on me. I’m a profiler, yes… but…” He shook his head and sighed. “Becoming a monster to catch a monster…” He shook his head again and she nodded. 

“It sounds awful, that’s true, but…I can understand his logic… to a point,” she offered, with a half smile and he looked at her, his eyes once more empty. 

“It’s not worth the outcome,” he said quietly and she sighed. 

“It helped you stop Patterson,” she said softly and he shook his head, looking down at his mug. 

“You saw my apartment. What the process does to me. You said it yourself, I scared you.” 

“No, Mulder,” she interrupted, touching his arm, causing him to look up at her. “I wasn’t scared  _ of  _ you, I was scared  _ for  _ you.” He searched her face and sighed as he covered her hand with his own. “I saw what it was doing to you… and there was nothing I could do to help you.” He sighed and shook his head. 

“We’re partners, Mulder. But this time I couldn’t… I didn’t know how to be there to help you. To be the partner you needed.” 

“Scully,” he breathed, and she squeezed his hand. 

“I… I don’t want to see that happen to you again. Not… not like that,” she whispered and he stared at her. “I know you. I know you can’t promise me it won’t happen again.” She smiled softly and he sighed loudly with a nod. 

“No, I can’t promise you that…” he said softly as he squeezed her hand. She looked down at their joined hands, nodding as she looked back at him and smiled sadly. 

“I know, Mulder. And… I understand.” 

He stared at her, his eyes speaking words he did not say and promises he could not keep. He sighed again as he squeezed her hand, the room falling silent around them once more. 


	4. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Max in which there is a discussion about a “pretty cool keychain.” ❤️

_ I just thought it was a pretty cool keychain. _

He smiled to himself as he heard her footsteps in the grass behind him. Turning around, he raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Just a cool keychain?” 

“No, a  _ pretty _ cool one,” he said and she grinned, looking down at it. 

“Hmm. I mean, it’s a  _ nice  _ keychain. And a good gift, but also… what did this set you back? Five dollars? Ten dollars tops?” She held it out and he put a hand to his chest. 

“Agent Scully… four years together and this is the first gift I’ve ever given you. And you don’t  _ like _ it?” He closed his eyes as he put his hand over his heart. “I don’t think it’s beating. I think I need to see a doctor.” 

Her hand covered his and he opened his eyes in surprise. She kept her hand there, her eyes moving back and forth, her expression serious. 

“Well,  _ Doctor  _ Scully can feel that you’re obviously fine, so let’s hear the  _ real  _ reason for the keychain.” She moved her hand and he stared at her, his breathing heavier than normal. She smiled and crossed her arms, waiting with her eyebrows raised. 

“I don’t know. It is a little gift, as you said. Not something that was terribly expensive. But…” He shrugged with a smile. “You remember Houston? The Space Center?” 

“It would be hard to forget that. It was a very tense and stressful situation.” 

“Exactly,” he said with another shrug. “It was and a lot of the time this job is as well. The Apollo 11 mission was also fraught with stress and worry and yet, it appeared to be smooth sailing.” 

“Okay,” she said, uncrossing her arms and looking at the keychain. “And that made you think of me? With this gift?” She looked at him with a soft smile and he had to think how best to answer without saying too much. 

“You…” He took the keychain and looked at the inscribed words once more, though he knew them by heart. “No one gets there alone. It takes teamwork and partnership, this is true. I wasn’t… exactly a team player, to say the least. I’m still not, but…” He handed it back to her with a smile and she laughed softly. 

“So… I was right. That’s all you needed to say,” she said, putting the keychain in her pocket. 

“You were right,” he agreed and she nodded happily. “But it’s also… I know the reputation I have, the stigma my name carries, the way people look at me when I enter the room.” 

“Mulder,” she said softly. 

“I mean, we both knew it couldn’t be  _ me  _ who went to visit Sharon in the mental institution. I would’ve been in a room down the hall.” 

“Mulder,” she said again, laughing quietly, and he smiled. 

“I just… it’s a small token, in all regards, but it’s something I wanted you to have. A reminder that… even when it may not seem it, I appreciate our partnership.” 

“Stop or I might cry,” she said with an eye roll and he chuckled softly. She smiled and he saw the way his words had touched her despite her reaction. She nodded and stepped forward, once more walking toward the car. 

“Still though,” she said as he fell in step beside her. “Four years and only one gift… a small token as you say… I’d say you’re still lacking.” 

“Is that right?” he asked, bumping her shoulder lightly. 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, bumping him back. 

“Huh…” he mused, taking the keys from his pocket. “Would buying you dinner tip the scales in my favor?” 

“It might,” she said with a shrug as she walked to the passenger side with a smile. He laughed as he got in and started the car, glancing at her as they put on their seatbelts. 

“Then let’s go start tipping those scales.” 

  
  



	5. The Pine Bluff Variant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-The Pine Bluff Variant. You all know the scene this will be about. ❤️

_Why do this to you, Mulder?_

_They’re testing me, too. Haley’s paranoid … and spooked. I was sure he was going to kill me._

Scully took a deep breath as she looked at the bruising on Mulder’s hand and pinky. She shook her head as he drew in a sharp breath when she moved the ice. 

“Sorry,” she whispered and he exhaled deeply. 

“You know, I’ve been stabbed, punched, kicked… I’ve been _shot_ for god's sake, but this… Jesus Christ,” he said through gritted teeth and then he moaned as she nodded, understanding what he meant. 

“I’d like to tell you it’s going to feel better in a few minutes, but…” she said softly and he nodded with his eyes closed. She watched him, seeing the exhaustion on his face. 

“I wanted to tell you, Scully,” he said in a tired voice. “I hated not telling you, but…” 

“I understand.” He opened his eyes and stared at her. “Well…” She looked back at his finger, angry that she had not been there to help him. 

“I was very angry, as I know you were aware.” He scoffed and she looked down, again, that anger still sitting just below the surface. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. She looked up and nodded, squeezing his hand gently as she took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry too. This is going to hurt. Keep the ice there, I’m going to get the first aid kit.” 

“Fuck,” he muttered, as he held the ice with his other hand and she stood up from the coffee table, touching his shoulder as she stepped away. 

Walking into his bathroom, she took out the first aid kit she had made for him personally; a standard one not enough for the injuries he always seemed to sustain. Bringing the entire thing with her, she walked back to the living room and sat in front of him again. 

Gathering the supplies, she laid them beside her as he moaned and let out deep breaths. She took the ice from him and set it on the coffee table before turning her attention to his finger; making sure it was not wet. 

“You ready?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and she quickly set the bone, tugging it back into place as he held back a groan. His head dropped onto the couch as his breathing increased. 

“That’s… better,” he breathed, letting out a moan and a shaky breath. 

“I’ll splint it and get you some ibuprofen to help with the pain and the swelling.” 

“Hmm,” he hummed, licking his lips and shaking his head. 

She carefully wrapped his finger and added the splint, taping it closed. He continued to sit with his head back and his eyes closed and for a brief second she considered placing a kiss on his hand; something her mother had done for every hurt requiring a bandage. 

He lifted his head before she could follow through and she cleared her throat, feeling her face flush as though she had been caught out, even if he could have no knowledge of her thoughts. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly and she nodded, rubbing his hand gently before she laid it carefully on his leg. 

“I’ll get you some ibuprofen and some water. You need to elevate it. Be right back.” She handed him some cushions, which he put on his lap, his hand on top, as he leaned his head back once more. 

She went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen. Walking back to join him, she set the glass down and opened the bottle. Shaking out five pills, she handed them to him along with the glass of water. 

He drank them down and he sighed as he handed her back the glass. Picking up the ice, she placed it gently on his splint. He inhaled and leaned his head back. Drinking the rest of his water, she set the glass on the desk and sat beside him on the couch. 

“I know you couldn’t tell me, but you _should_ have, Mulder.” 

“Skinner-” he said, as he raised his head. 

“Fuck Skinner,” she said, glaring at him as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“No thanks,” he deadpanned and she shook her head. 

“I’m serious. That shouldn’t have mattered, Mulder. I didn’t like the way it made me feel. Wondering if you…” 

“If I’d betrayed my country?” he asked snidely and she shook her head as she bit her lip. 

“If you’d decided you no longer needed me as your partner… or your friend,” she admitted softly. 

“Scully… how could you think that?” he asked incredulously. “You…” 

“Mulder… I…” She stood up and paced the room, the knowledge that he was okay, but could have been hurt far worse than he was, suddenly filling her with anger. “Watching you, seeing how easily you brushed me aside, it… I knew something was wrong, of course I did. But fuck, Mulder.” She stared at him and he had the decency to look away. 

“I’m sorry. That’s all I can say to you. I know it hurt you because it hurt me as well.” He looked up, his eyes expressing more than his words how much of a toll it had taken on him. “I hated lying to you. Hated keeping it from you.” 

“What if you’d been hurt and I…” He glanced down at his hand and then smiled softly at her. “Something I couldn’t fix?” She stared at him and he sighed, standing to his feet with a wince as his hand dropped. Stepping toward her, he stopped in front of her and sighed. 

“That thought was always on my mind, I assure you,” he said quietly and she sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. “Next time-”

“Next time a domestic terrorist organization recruits you to help them?” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled darkly, and she shook her head again. “Next time… fuck Skinner.” 

“You’re goddamn right,” she said, her expression serious. She sighed as she stared at him and then she nodded. “You need to keep this elevated.” 

She reached for his hand and held it in both of hers. He drew in a breath as he grimaced and without thinking, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his finger softly. His eyes darkened and when she did it again, she heard his breath catch. Bringing his hand to his chest, she held it there and gave him a slight smile. 

“Keep it elevated. For a little while at least. Give the medicine a chance to work.” He nodded and kept his eyes on hers, until they moved to her lips and _her_ breath caught. Moving her hand, she stepped back and nodded. 

Neither of them saying anything, she walked past him and to the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and stared at him. 

“Be careful. Whatever they’re using, however they’re doing it… we’ve both seen its effects,” she said softly and he nodded, still holding his hand against his chest. “I’ll see you later, Mulder.” 

“You will,” he replied and she smiled, turning the knob and opening the door. Stepping through it, she closed it behind her, not looking back again, unable to trust herself to _not_ leave the apartment. 

Letting out a breath, she walked down the hall and to the elevator, her heart pounding as she closed her eyes and sent up a prayer for his protection. 


	6. 273

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the news of the presidency, Scully needs to get out and clear her head, the stress too much to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, it was announced that Biden won, and more importantly, that Kamala would be the FIRST female Vice President. I had to write a little something... ❤️

_November 7, 2020_

  
“I can’t handle this anymore, Mulder. I have to go for a run.” 

“Honey, I’m sure they’ll call it soon. They’re waiting on the results.” 

“They’ve  _ been  _ waiting on them for days, Mulder. I… I need to get out of here, clear my head.” 

“Okay...”

She ran until her chest burned and her eyes watered, imagining their daughter growing up in the current world they were living in. She stopped, bending and trying to catch her breath as she sniffed back tears and shook her head. Turning up the music, unable to listen to any news, she began to run again.

Once more around the path she normally took, she turned up the driveway, her legs aching, but the endorphins kicking in and making her feel better than she had in days. She opened the gate and shut it behind her, closing her eyes as she paced, cooling down as her breath slowed to normal.

_ Bang bang bang _

Startled, she turned around and saw Mulder on the porch, banging a pot. Faith stood beside him, shaking her little tambourine, grinning happily.

Pulling her headphones from her ears, she walked closer to them, shaking her head, not daring to believe it.

“Whooooo!” Mulder yelled, a huge smile on his face as he hit the pot. 

“What? Mulder… please. What?” 

“They called Pennsylvania. 273.” 

“Oh, God,” she cried, a hand on her chest as tears filled her eyes. 

“They did it. She’s the next VP.” He grinned and she laughed through her tears. 

She stepped close enough to scoop Faith up and spun her around in the grass as they both laughed, the tambourine shaking melodically. 

“VP, VP, VP!” Scully shouted and Faith mimicked her, both of them shouting it as Mulder beat out the rhythm on the pot with a wooden spoon.

Raising her head, she pulled Faith’s head to her chest, tears streaming down her face, hope and happiness filling her heart in a way she had not felt in four years. She smiled at Mulder as he put his arms around them and he grinned. 

“It’s going to be better now,” he said quietly and she nodded, as he kissed her forehead. 

“VP, VP, VP!” Faith shouted, lifting her head and looking at them. Mulder laughed and began to jump, holding them close. 

“VP, VP, VP!” They all shouted, jumping in their little huddle, the tambourine shaking out a happy tune, as a new future shined as brightly as the sun. 


End file.
